


Wanted

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted drabbles from my (very nsfw) tumblr, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/specialcases-soulmates">specialcases-soulmates</a>, usually inspired by photos or gifs. Little wincest goodies ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

Dean wakes up cold. The soft-skinned boney body that had been curled up against him in the night is gone, sitting instead at the unsteady formica kitchen table, one leg tucked up under him and his sweet, slim frame drowning in Dean’s discarded t-shirt from yesterday.

Sam’s absence makes him come to fast, quickly sitting up while his eyes land on his little brother, taking in the way he’s hunched over, shoulders slumped, with his fingers idly fidgeting in the hem of his borrowed shirt. The sight of him makes Dean ache in every way he knows.

Last night Dean knows a line may have been crossed - Hell, not just crossed but damn well obliterated - when closeness became something else and Sam’s hands found new places to rest on his body, and Dean sighed Sam’s name against his brother’s ear, wishing instead for his lips, for his tongue, for his taste. Dean’s always been good at saying no to himself, he’s been doing it for what seems like forever where his brother’s concerned but Sam- Dean always gives Sammy what he wants. He just didn’t realize what that was. His heart was fit to burst but when he sees the way Sam is facing away from him at the table, head down, Dean’s afraid he still doesn’t know, that he’s made a terrible mistake.

“Sammy…” He croaks out, voice sleep-rough and worried. His brother shifts but doesn’t respond. “God, Sammy, please.”

He must’ve put something right into it because Sam is sighing, small and shaky, finally turning to look at him. His eyes are shiny and a little red. Dean’s never been more sure of the agony of a broken heart. He wants to say sorry but it’s a lie because he’s never wanted anything the way he’s wanted his brother. He stutters around words he can’t find, desperate to fix whatever mess he’s made, salvage them somehow because he needs Sammy like he needs the air; he’s certain he can’t live without him.

“De,” Sam starts, and his voice is trembling and soft and even now Dean wants to swallow it down, keep it for himself. “Please don’t be mad.”

Dean blinks. Sam looks at him from behind his hair where he always hides, where he always looks his age, so young, just a kid, only 15, but it makes Dean’s insides flutter. Dean is confused; how could he be-

“I’m not sorry. I can’t be sorry, I- it’s how it- how I am and if it’s not what you- if I’m not what you-”

Sam’s words rush out in a hurry like a dam has been broken but they’re jumbled and he’s suddenly so worked up, a flush in his cheeks and his eyes swimming, and Dean can’t take it, not when it’s so clear they’re just missing each other but Dean can sort this out.

“Sam! Stop, just- stop. Come here.”

Sam stares at him with those watery puppy eyes and Dean can’t help it if his are a little glassy, too, but dammit the kid had to go get all emotional it’s not his fault. Dean raises his eyebrows at his brother when he fails to move and pats his hands on top of his thighs.

“Sammy, come  _ here _ .” He says it gently, smiling suggestively, but with a hint of something else that makes Sam shiver before he starts to move, shaking as he climbs onto Dean’s bed and into his brother’s lap. Dean tucks his brother’s legs on either side of his hips.

Sam’s hands find their way tentatively to Dean’s chest, trembling and hopeful.

“Sammy,” Dean cups his little brother’s face with one hand to make sure he’s looking right at him. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Sam laughs, it’s little and partly all the breath he’s been holding let out finally with relief. His face breaks into a smile like Dean hasn’t seen in way too long, his dimples deep and beautiful teeth showing. Dean doesn’t miss it when his brother’s eyes drop to his lips and he grins back at Sam as he starts to nod.

“Yeah, Sammy, c'mon. Kiss me,” he barely gets the words out before Sam’s hand is at his jaw and their mouths come together. Dean pulls Sam to him with the hand on his neck and licks between the kid’s pretty pink lips. Sam opens for him so easy, gives up everything just like that, and Dean knows from that first taste that there’ll never be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
